


Unraveling

by RedsWolf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Fluff, Sanvers - Freeform, just a little angsty - ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedsWolf/pseuds/RedsWolf
Summary: Alexandra Danvers is a very intelligent woman. She was a doctor, scientist, DEO Agent. There wasn't a lot that she couldn't figure out.One thing though that she couldn't figure out - at all. No matter how many times she went over it in her head.Was why she felt so weirdly jealous, when seeing Maggie kiss her girlfriend.....





	

**Author's Note:**

> been re-watching the first 8 episodes of SuperGirl season 2 - which led to this. which for the first time, in all the stories I've written so far, isn't pure fluff. 
> 
> let me know what you think....? please?
> 
> thank you for reading.

Alexandra Danvers is a very intelligent woman. She's a doctor, a scientist and DEO Agent. The big sister to National City's very own superhero _Supergirl._ There wasn't a lot that she couldn't figure out. Even if it took anywhere from a few days to a week or more, she would without a doubt - figure out whatever was wrong, messed up, or just why something was broken and would fix it.

One thing though that she couldn't figure out - at all. No matter how many times she went over it in her head. She couldn't for the life of her, find a single answer. At least not one that actually made sense.

Was why she felt so weirdly _jealous_ , when seeing Maggie kiss her girlfriend, after having to let _Roulette_ go. Why in the world would she feel jealous of that? Of the girl who took Maggie's hand as they walked off. Of the girl, that she didn't even know. After all Maggie was just her _friend_. Just her friend who she has worked with multiple times now, and hoped to be able to continue working with. Just her friend who she enjoyed playing pool with. Just a friend. 

_Maggie Sawyer was just her friend. Right?_

A friend who said that she didn't know Alex was into girls. A friend who made Alex panic and not be able to sleep at night. Because she doesn't like _girls_. No, of course not. 

_Does she?_

Alex was beginning to feel like her entire life was _unraveling at the seams_. And it didn't matter how tightly she held onto the strings, they kept slipping out of her grasp. Even as she so desperately reached for them, to bring them back, they kept floating further and further away. With her powerless to stop them.

As she sat and really looked back on her dating life, thus far. She thought about the guys she had dated. True those relationships never lasted very long. And for a long, long time she just thought it was because of her job with the DEO. With how she never had enough time for them. But the more she thought about it. The more she realized that wasn't the case after all. She just wasn't really into those guys. She hadn't ever really _felt_ anything when kissing them. She wasn't as attracted to them as she told herself she was.

But then another person popped into her memory. A girl, who she had been best friends with in high school. _Vicki Donahue_. And she started to think that maybe, maybe she actually had, had a _crush_ on her.

That thought alone, scared her more than any alien she had even come up against. Because it showed her that maybe, just maybe, Maggie was _right_ about her after all.

And when she told Kara all this as they sat on a bench, after taking a walk. She felt like all the pieces were finally coming together. But of course, she stopped them from settling into place. Because she was still so afraid. Still so unsure and still feeling so confused by all these feelings she was having for Maggie. 

Once again, the seams of Alex's life were unraveling before her very eyes. She was starting to think that they would never come back together again. Even as she talked to Kara at her apartment. As tears welled up in her eyes, because of how scared she felt. Scared that she would struggle with this on her own, until her sister assured her otherwise. Until Kara asked her about Maggie. Until she was finally able to voice her thoughts, for the very first time about how she felt about the NCPD Detective. 

And when she found Maggie at the alien bar some days later and kissed her. Well, she might as well just have let go of the strings. Because she had never such heart break in her life before. Had never faced what felt like rejection from somebody who she was so obviously smitten with. 

Things just kept unraveling in her life, until Maggie showed up at Kara's, asking to remain friends. Asking to keep Alex in her life, because she truly cares about her and doesn't want to lose her. Can't lose her. Then it felt like maybe she had a chance at not loosing the last strings holding everything together.

As Alex and Maggie continued working together, continued playing pool, continued being friends. Alex felt like she would be alright. Felt like she was able to get a hold of those strings that had gotten away from her. Felt like the puzzle pieces were starting to set once again.

When Maggie showed up at her apartment with pizza and beer. With a speech about being whi you are, and kissing the girls you wanna kiss. As Maggie so gently grabbed her face and kissed her.  


As Alex asked only half jokingly if Maggie was saying that she liked her. As Maggie just smiled that adorable, dimpled smile and told her that of course she likes her.

Alex felt the puzzles pieces all snap into their final places, with absolute certainty. As the strings that held together the seams of her life, once again came back, held together tighter than ever before.

 _No longer was her life - unraveling at the seams_.


End file.
